


Omnia Causa Fiunt

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/F, M/M, Rape, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Marian Hawke and her siblings were born in Tevinter, Marian is happily in love with her servant Merrill but that will soon be changed when her mother betroths her to a powerful Ferelden apostate. Anders came to Tevinter to escape the circles and found power and fortune, he also found Fenris. What will Marian and Anders do when they risk to lose what they love with this marriage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

When Merrill was eleven her clan was attacked and she was taken away along with many others. Having already been training as the Keeper’s First Merrill had a basic understanding and control over her magic. It was likely the fact that she was a mage in training that kept her from being sold as a common slave or worse s body slave, though at the time she did not truly know what those terms meant. Instead she had been sold at a special auction and bought by a tall man with dark hair. 

Merrill had not know then what would become of her, she was terrified but when the man had brought her into his carriage and smiled at her comfortingly some of her fear had melted away. He had told her that he wanted to train her in magic so that she could stand at his daughter’s side as not only a guard but a friend as well. 

When they arrived at the man’s home, he told her to just calm him Malcolm, Merrill was in awe she had never seen any building this big! After introductions to Malcolm’s wife, and his two youngest children Bethany and Carver who were twins, Merrill was introduce to Marian Hawke, the girl who she would she had been purchased to serve. 

The girl was slightly taller than Merrill and had dark hair cut in a similarly short style. Merrill wasn’t sure at all what to make of her until suddenly, “You’re cute.” Marian had piped up suddenly to her with a big smile. “I hope we can be great friends.” Merrill had liked her from that moment on.

The two of them had grown up with each other; playing together, learning together and getting trouble together. While Merrill learned magic, Marian learned how to govern. None of the Hawke’s slaves were actually slaves, while they had been purchased as such they were freed as soon as they were brought into the household, all stayed and eventually saved enough to retire happily. 

Merrill was by Marian’s side practically all the time so she saw many things that others did not. When Marian had first shown interest in courting Merrill was there to comfort her after her first rejection. She was also there when Malcolm passed away leaving Marian as the head of the family at the young age of twenty. It was not easy of course but Marian always managed to persevere, she was strong, intelligent and beautiful.

Merrill loved Marian not as her mistress, Merrill loved Marian as a woman loved a man, and she prayed every day that Marian would never find out and send her away. 

-

Fenris did not remember his life before the night his master carved lyrium into his flesh. Since then his life had been dedicated to serving his master in every way possible; he was a bodyguard, a private server, a body slave, and more. Whatever it was Danarius wishes Fenris set about accomplishing that task immediately. 

The day the two strange mages first came to Danarius’ estate was not a day that Fenris would soon forget. There was an older man with greying hair that did most of the talking, telling Danarius about what had been going on in Ferelden and that there were mages such as himself and his friend who would likely come to Tevinter and were seeking patrons among the magisters to work under until they could get on their feet. Fenris thought that admitting such things was not wise at all; Danarius would not hesitate on using these men for his own gains and then either enslaving them or destroying them.

His attention wandered to the other stranger while Danarius and the older mage, Karl, were speaking. This man was much younger, just into adulthood with a look that screamed disinterest. His hair was blond and held up in a pony tail and his eyes when they turned to focus on Fenris were a honey brown, Fenris barely fought back a glare when the young man winked at him lewdly. This man would not last long at all in Tevinter, he would be eaten alive. 

When Danarius concluded his business the younger man had looked at him once more, ignoring that Fenris was a slave and not to be noticed and said boastfully, “I’m Anders, remember that because one day it will be the name that will mean the most to you.” Danarius had been amused but Fenris had practically bristled at the idea that this upstart could think to say such a thing to him! 

He did his best after that to completely forget the man even though the mage, later revealed to be a spirit healer, appeared frequently at Danarius’ estate, and not always in the presence of the older mage. During those times his attention was always on Fenris; watching him, sometimes touching him with just the barest of brushes from a finger or the back of his hand, it infuriated Fenris to no end. What was even worse was that Danarius seemed to delight in watching Fenris’ silent anger at the situation, he had ordered Fenris to never retaliate against the young man, and ever his loyal slave Fenris followed Danarius’ orders. 

At night though Danarius would take Fenris roughly, whispering things about how he knew Fenris wished it was the healer behind him, marking him and plundering his body. Fenris never understood Danarius’ anger in regards to that, Fenris cared nothing for the blond mage, he was simply an annoyance that Fenris wished would go away and stop hounding his thoughts.

It was not until he had not seen the blond for almost a month that Fenris realized that he did want the Andes there; he wanted the stares full of desire, the light touches, and the occasional murmured word. He did not know what it was like to be in love, did not know much about love at all, but he knew that everyday that he did not see Anders he felt lonely and as though some part of him was missing.


	2. Merrill

“I’m so glad I have you to practice with Merrill, I know that we use different schools of magic but it’s good to have someone I can talk to who understands what I’m talking about and even offer suggestions on how to improve and such.” Merrill and Bethany had just finished a magical training session together one that they held at least twice a week and that they both benefited from as the only mages at the Hawke estate.

Merrill smiled at the younger woman and nodded in agreement. “It is almost like your father never left us; sometimes I hear his voice in the back of my mind telling to stand up straighter and hold my wand just so.”

A shadow of sorrow passed over Bethany’s face at the mention of her father but she did not let that ruin the mood. “Or, by the Maker don’t burn the curtains Bethany your mother will have a field day! No Merrill you’re not supposed to encourage the plants under the building to grow; now we have to have new marble put in.” She shook her head as she giggled. “One wonders how Father ever managed to turn us into decent mages and still keep the house in one piece.” 

“I think it had something to do with an unlimited amount of patience and the puppy eyes the two of you gave him any time you got into trouble.” The voice came from the doorway and was saturated in humour. “I think it was poor Carver that really had the short end of the stick, especially with how besotted he was with Merrill when he was younger. Of course the time you accidentally trapped him against the ceiling when he tried to surprise you certainly took care of that.” Marian walked into the room in no great hurry, as the person in charge of the estate she did not need to move on anyone’s time but her own. “It’s better for him that he got over it; I wouldn’t have wanted to have to share you with him.” 

Merrill barely suppressed the blush that rose to her cheeks. Sometimes she wasn’t sure if the things Marian said were in jest or were serious. Merrill wasn’t a slave anymore but she had dedicated her life to Marian the moment she was presented as her servant. Those feelings of devotions had grown into feelings of love over the years, feelings she had learned in the past year that Marian reciprocated. It still felt almost surreal to hear her say things like this though.

Bethany only smiled at her sister seeming to know that Marian’s words meant more than they appeared to be. “It’s a good thing he has shifted his attention to his training then and doesn’t have time to think about his little crush, I would certainly hate to see you have to break his heart.” She offered Merrill a knowing look which caused the blush she was fighting back to bloom on her cheeks. “Just be sure to keep it down tonight, I do have finish my notes for my meeting with Magister Ahriman to discuss some of the books he was kind enough to lend me. As our closest neighbour and a powerful magister it’s a good idea to have him as an ally. I know you don’t like to concern yourself with that too much but it is an important part of living here and we have to at least keep up with the current politics.” 

While Bethany was usually demure and cheerful, when it came to things that concerned the safety of her family she had no fear in doing what must be done. That and the fact that she was a fairly powerful mage even though she was still young made her quite a powerful player in Minrathous politics, though for the most part she kept herself out of politics.

Carver on the other hand, Bethany’s twin brother, was in charge of the guards at the estate. His father had seen him trained in the same fashion a knight would and Carver had taken it like a fish to water. While Marian and Bethany had their head in books for the most part, Carver had a sword in his hand for longer than Merrill had served the family. He used to be terribly clumsy and hot headed, his clumsiness had abated over the years and he was no longer as temperamental as he had been when he was young. He still did not handle teasing very well though, which was something that his sisters did to him a lot.

“I’m glad that you’re keeping up your studies Beth,” Marian told her sister, her voice not betraying that she knew that Bethany’s friendship with the magister served a dual purpose. She had told Merrill more than once how proud she was of both her siblings and how afraid she was if anything were ever to happen to them both because she loved them and she knew that her mother would be devastated. “Be careful and don’t do anything reckless.” 

Hugging her sister Bethany offered her an easy smile one that was completely genuine. “I always am and I always bring someone with me when I go so don’t worry so much. I really have to go and get my reading done though; I’ll see you both at dinner.” With that she left the room leaving Merrill alone with Marian. 

“I worry about her so much you know.” It was more of a statement than a question but Merrill nodded anyway. “Carver may be hot headed and eager to get out there but Beth is too kind, too innocent, it would be so easy for some asshole magister to hurt her. I was thinking maybe it’s time to hire her a bodyguard of her own. I’ve been thinking of looking into it in any case.” 

Merrill agreed with Marian’s idea, not only would it be good for Bethany to have a friend but it could also possibly mean that another slave could be given the same freedom as Merrill and all the other servants of the Hawke household. She shivered as Marian gave her a hungry look. “We’ll worry about that tomorrow though. We’ve both been working really hard today and I’ve hardly been able to spend any time with you, I’d say it was beyond high time that we spent a little time together, preferably in my bedroom.”

When Marian spoke like that it lit a fire in Merrill’s blood. Marian barely had to say anything so long as she looked at Merrill just like she was now. Merrill licked her lips and nodded not trusting her voice not to crack. When she was with Marian she sometimes felt like a blushing virgin even though she and Marian had been together more times than she could count. 

Taking Marian’s hand when her lover offered it, Merrill followed after Marian into her bedroom, though they shared it more often than not. Smiling as she thought about how happy Marian made her and how happy she hopped she made Marian. 

Arriving at the room, Marian closed the door behind them and pulled Merrill against her, tilting Merrill’s head up to press their lips together in a hungry kiss. Merrill melted against her, wrapping her arms around Marian’s neck to pull herself up slightly. Marian was at least a head taller than her and Merrill had to get on her tippy toes any time they kissed. It amused Marian to know end that she had grown so much taller than Merrill.

“Do you know what you do to me?” Marian whispered into her ear after, her tongue running along the shell and causing Merrill to mew in pleasure. “You’re like an addiction; I crave you every moment of every day. When you’re not with me I think about you constantly. I think about just having you by my side and then I imagine all the naughty things I’m going to do to you when I get you in here.” 

Merrill swallowed another moan, moving with Marian as she manoeuvred them toward the bed. “T-tell me,” She implored, quickly becoming intoxicated from the sound of Marian’s voice. The things she said in that voice were almost enough to make Merrill come undone. 

Marian gave her a feral grin as she began to divest Merrill of her clothes, her hands causing invisible sparks of electricity everywhere they touched. “Sometimes I imagine making love to you on my desk with you cry out my name when you come and your juices leaking all over my paper work.” She kissed one of Merrill’s pale nipples before gently suckling it. Merrill mewled in pleasure, pressing into that wicked mouth. When Marian pulled away she couldn’t fight back the whine that left her.

“I also enjoy imagining us in the bathing room; it is one of our favourite places to play after all.” Marian’s hands were slowly moving down Merril’s stomach tickling slightly as they went. “I like to think of you sitting in against the edge of the bath as I plunder your sex with my tongue, I know how much you love that.” 

Just the thought of what Marian wanted to do to her had Merrill hot and bothered. By the time Marian’s hand made it between her legs to her sex Merrill was so wet that it took little effort and there was minimal discomfort when she slipped two fingers inside. Merrill let out a sharp cry of pleasure as Marian curled her fingers and began to pump them in and out.

With shaking arms she brought her hands up to massage Marian’s breasts. She called a little bit of ice to her index fingers and ran them around Marian’s nipples and was rewarded with a low moan and a shiver. “You know just what I like, and I know just what you like.” Marian said as she bit Merrill’s shoulder making her gasp at the mix between pleasure and pain. “You’re such a naughty kitten.” 

Merrill couldn’t deny that her words were true, though only when it came to Marian, there was no one else she wished to be with after all. “Please! Oh please!” She begged, her body arching into Marian’s touch so that those devilish fingers hit that special place inside her. “A-ah! Y-yes! Oooh!”

“That’s it kitten, come for me.” Marian knew exactly where to touch Merrill to get her to do exactly that. Merrill couldn’t help but wither on the bed as her pleasure continued to mount until that one moment when time seemed to stop and everything went white. Her hips jerked slightly as she came, clear liquid squirting out of her. Marian was always insanely proud that she could give Merrill so much pleasure that she squirted. 

By the time Merrill came down from her high, Marian was calling out Merrill’s name as she brought herself to orgasm. “Marian you should have let me pleasure you!” She couldn’t help but feel guilty that Marian had done so herself. 

Any further words were silenced though as Marian kissed her deeply and pulled her close in order to cuddle. “Hush kitten, I like pleasuring you and than watching after it makes me so happy.” Merrill would never deny Marian anything so she simply nodded and snuggled closer to her. “Let’s take a nap for now, I have a feeling I may need my strength for dinner.”

Merrill smiled and kissed Marian deeply before cuddling happily into her arms. Life was perfect.


	3. Fenris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danarius is not happy about Anders new position of power. Anders comes for Fenris. This chapter contains rape.

“The strangest thing happened at the senate today my pet.” Danarius said as he stroked Fenris’ hair, his index finger ran over one delicately pointed ear and caused Fenris to shiver. “There were two Ferelden apostates amongst the magisters gather. Now this would not have been so much of a problem if they were there to ask a boon of the council but they were not. Do you know why they were there my pet?”

Fenris did not answer; he kept his eyes glued to the floor and his head resting against Danarius’ lap. He knew that this was a rhetorical question and if he answered it would only lead to punishment for speaking out of turn so he held his tongue.

Danarius continued speaking; his hand grasped strands of silver hair and pulled on them painfully. “They were there because they had become magisters themselves. Apostates becoming Magisters! I told the Archon not to let them in, to enslave them but he did not head my warning.” 

This time Fenris could help but wince and fought back a hiss as his master grabbed a hunk of hair and jerked his head up so that Fenris was looking up at him. Fenris was quick to avert his eyes though so that he was not seen as being insolent.

“It is bad enough that Magister Albericus is dead now, his lands and title going to these Ferelden dogs in a fair duel.” Danarius sneered as though simply mentioning them left a bad taste in his mouth. “What is even worse though my little wolf is that the little whelp that believes he can take you from me that has become one of us. Do you know what that means?”

Did Fenris know what it meant? Of course he did, he had learned much about Tevinter politics by being Danarius’ eternal shadow. Now that Anders was a magister it gave him the right to duel other magisters officially and to request anything he wished as a victory. It meant that Anders could fulfil his promise he had made about taking Fenris away from Danarius. 

Fenris’ heart began to be more quickly in his chest, he hadn’t dared to think that Anders would be able to keep his promise. He should not even have cared about the silly thing, he was Danarius’ prized slave and should focus only on his master’s wellbeing, but ever since that day Anders had been on his mind. The Ferelden apostate had fascinated him, infuriated him even with his boldness, he had burrowed his way into Fenris’ thoughts. 

He was jerked out of his thoughts when Danarius stood, and pulled Fenris to his feet wby the grip on his hair. “I know that you are thinking of him Fenris, I can see it on your face.” He threw Fenris face down on to the writing desk and pressed a hand hard against the center of his back. Fenris could not bite back the moan of pain as Danarius’ magic ran through the markings painfully.

“You are mine! No one else will have you!” Through the haze of pain Fenris heard the sound of his master hitching up his robes and was not at all surprised when his leggings were suddenly pulled down. It did not stop him from crying out in pain when he was thrust into without any preparation at all. “I own you completely; mind, body and soul. I made you!” Danarius’ words did not hold their usual articulation, his anger made them as primal as his wild thrusts. This was not about Danarius’ pleasure, this was all about punishment. 

Fenris screamed as the intensity of the pain in his markings increased. It felt as though the very skin was being melted off his bones. Though he knew Danarius would never leave any outward marks that could not be healed that did not stop the sensations from feeling so real. The only time Fenris had felt worse pain was when he had received the markings. 

When Danarius finished it did not put an end to the pain, only to the uncomfortable thrusts. He could feel the magister pull away and redress. “It seems your training has begun to slip my little wolf, I will have to remedy that. Perhaps when you are not so receptive to him he will realize the inevitable.” Danarius’ hand slipped between his legs and wrapped around Fenris’ flaccid member. Magic shot through it causing him to become erect and with only a few quick strokes Danarius brought him to orgasm. “You will never belong to anyone but me.” 

Danarius left Fenris lying there and went to go and call some slaves to bring him to the work room. That night all Fenris knew was pain.

-

For the next several days all Fenris seemed to know was pain. Danarius made it clear that it was only when Fenris stopped thinking about Anders that the pain would stop. The ‘retraining’ did not exempt Fenris from his duties however; he was still constantly at Danarius’ side, more so than ever before. Any outward wounds were healed to ensure that he could function normally and when in possibly dangerous situations the pain was less severe. Unfortunately during this time Danarius made it a point of not going out unless he had to, taking delight in Fenris’ pain. He made sure Fenris knew how much it pleased him when he took Fenris’ violently every night, as though his seed would leave an eternal mark on Fenris. 

It took almost three weeks of constant pain and torture for Fenris to begin to crack, to wonder if perhaps Anders had simply said such things to rile Danarius, if so it had worked spectacularly. He had all but given up any hope in regards to Anders when there was suddenly a commotion in the front hall while Danarius was taking his breakfast.

Fenris looked up wearily from where he was kneeling next to Danarius’ chair as the doors burst open. He felt his heart suddenly speed up as he saw a familiar figure approach. Anders looked the same other than the robes he was wearing; he now wore the robes of a magister, and judging from the fancy embroidery on them he was doing quite well for himself. He also looked absolutely livid. Fenris barely noticed the small group of the Archon’s arbitrators following behind him. Usually they were only present when one magister was going to challenge another to a duel. 

“You’ve tried your hardest to keep me away Danarius but I will not be kept from what I want!” Anders said, pointing angrily at Danarius. “I challenge you to a duel Danarius for the rights to Fenris!”

Danarius hissed angrily and stood, not even bothering to look at Fenris as the marking suddenly flared to life and liquid agony race d through Fenris’ body. He couldn’t hold back the chocked sound of pain as he fought not to double over. He did not wish for Anders to see him like this, to see him as weak and useless. “I had thought that my warning would have been enough to dissuade you but it seems I was incorrect, I suppose the stubbornness and idiocy of youth are quite hard at work within you.”

The arbitrators murmured amongst themselves but Fenris could not hear them over the sound of his own laboured breaths. He could guess what they were talking about though, Danarius had practically admitted to acting against another magister. While it was common knowledge such things happened in Tevinter, the Crows made good money in Minrathous, it was never spoken aloud for it was violation of Tevinter law. Whatever the outcome of the battle was Danarius’ reputation was likely going to be compromised due to his angry words. That Danarius would say such a thing despite the consequences showed how angry he was.

“You wish to duel one of the most powerful magisters in all of Tevinter to obtain one pathetic slave?!” Danarius kicked Fenris in the side in emphasis, “Very well, we shall duel but can assure you that I will not hold back boy.”

Fenris shuddered as the pain faded, Danarius needing to focus all of his attention and magic on the duel. The lack of pain was almost foreign but Fenris pushed it aside and forced himself to look up, to watch the duel and hopefully the death of his master. 

One of the arbitrators spoke the words that would make the duel official. “By the Laws of Tevinter, I Junius, arbitrator for Archon Prudentius, will preside over this duel. The terms of the duel shall be set by the challenger.” The man looked at Anders then for the terms.

“We duel for the slave Fenris.” Anders said as he glared at Danarius. “If I win I will acquire him as my slave. If Danarius wins I will submit myself into his servitude as a slave. I hope that these terms are acceptable to Magister Danarius.” 

No! Fenris wanted to shout in denial especially when he heard Danarius’ approval. If Anders lost and became Danarius’ slave Danarius could deliver all sorts of tortures on to him. Fenris had seen what Danarius could do, had been on the receiving end of it more often than not, he did not which for that to happen to Anders. 

“I accept the terms of the duel. We should move to my work room though, I do not have any current plants to redecorate. Come Fenris.” Danarius said as he made his way to his work room in the cellar. The room was large being easily twice the size of the dinning room; it was where Danarius cast all complex spells. It was also the first place Fenris had ever seen, having woken up here after the ritual. The room was saturated in magic but was kept meticulously clean; there was no evidence of the tortures Danarius had delivered upon Fenris only the night before. 

When they entered the room Fenris lead the arbitrators to the right side of the room. This was outside of the area that Danarius kept a permanent barrier around to keep anything nasty from escaping the work room. It would give them a clear view of the battle but also keep them out of harm’s way.

Danarius and Anders paced to position on either side of the room. His master’s lip curled as he stared at the young upstart who was trying to take Fenris away. Anders met the older magister’s sneer with a confident smirk as his gaze slid away from the old man to Fenris. Fenris couldn’t help but meet his eyes for the briefest of moments before bowing his head when Danarius’ own gaze focused on him. “Drink up the sight of him now boy, when you are mine I will be sure that you never see him again.”

Arbitrator Junius raised his hand. “I declare that this duel has begun!” 

The arbitrator’s voice still rang from the walls when Danarius called lightning from his fingers and flung it at Anders. A shimmering flashed shield into existence around Anders absorbing the damage from the attack. Fire and ice quickly followed bombarding the unwavering shield. 

Fenris knew that Danarius was just testing Anders; the magister had never lost a duel and indeed much of his wealth had been accumulated from other magisters he had defeated. If he found a weak spot in Anders' defence he would strike at it mercilessly. Fenris had never prayed to the Maker before, but he did so now. _I have never asked for anything for myself but I beg you allow Anders victory; I could not bear it if he were to fall to Danarius’ hand. I bid you take whatever payment you desire in return for this._ Though all of the magic made his markings ache, he ignored it and kept his focus on the battle, his gaze darting between Danarius and Anders, now cloaked in the mist from Danarius’ bombardment. 

Ander’s first attack exploded out of the mist, an unexpected fist of stone aimed at Danarius’ own barrier. It bounced harmlessly to the side only an instant before an arc of lightning hammered the same spot. 

Danarius flinched. Fenris leaned forward, eager to drink in the sight of his master’s cracking composure. Danarius snarled and slammed his staff against the ground. The floor rippled away from the impact, tearing up stone and spewing dust. 

Even where he stood, Fenris felt the tremor under his feet, but Anders merely laughed and spread his arms out to display the rock holding his feet to the floor. He rode out the quake and shook dust from his hair. “You’re going to have to do better than that Danarius; the Tower of Magi teaches that trick to their apprentices!” 

Growling in reply Danarius pressed the attack once again. 

The battle seemed to go on forever; staffs twirled and arced, magical blows were exchanged; fire melted ice and earth stopped lightning. There seemed to be no end as the two men were evenly matched in strength and mana. Both were exhausted but neither gave any quarters; eventually though, Danarius made a fatal mistake. 

Fenris could tell that his master was becoming desperate. Rarely did it take so long for him to take down a foe. If traditional magic would not work Danarius would use the very magic that made Thedas tremble before the might of the Imperium. 

The dagger Danarius pulled from his belt was ornamental and heavily enchanted; its sole  
purpose was for blood magic. Danarius dragged the blade across his palm and began to cast with the power of his own life. For Fenris it seemed as though the very air became oppressive, every breath sent agony into his markings. Out of all magic, blood magic was the hardest for him to be around. 

Everything between the two combatants froze as Anders sent a wave of ice against Danarius. Even the blood the Danarius had intended to use to cast his spell frozen solid, the few drops that had begun to flow, shattered as they hit the ground. The expression on Danarius face could be likened to a fish as though he couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. 

“I may only be a circle mage, but I came up with that move all on my own.” Anders raised his hands and sent a lone spirit bolt at Danarius’ chest; it struck true sending the man flying back. “I win.” 

Fenris could not believe what he had just witnessed. He stared at his master’s body, waiting for the man to rise and take Anders down, praying he would not, but nothing happened. He only noticed that Arbitrator Junius had moved when the man walked over to Danarius’ prone body and announced that the magister was unconscious, declaring Anders the winner of the duel. 

His attention shifted from Danarius when Anders walked over to him, tired but proud. “Now I can claim my prize.” He said as he grabbed Fenris around the waist and kissed him long and hard. For that one moment nothing else mattered; not what had just happened, not Danarius, and not even the thought of what was to come. All that mattered was the feeling of being held gently but firmly in Anders arms and the feel of the mage’s soft lips pressed against his own.


	4. Merrill

When Merrill and Marian finally woke from their nap it was late enough in the day that the sun was beginning to make its descent from the sky. Dinner would be called shortly and neither of them was in a condition to join Mistress Leandrea for dinner. As much as she wished to allow Marian extra sleep, Merrill knew that they would have to bathe.

Sitting up, Merrill gently shook Marian’s shoulders. “Marian my love it is time to get up.”

Marian mumbled something under her breath and snuggled further into the bed. Her short black hair was a mess and stuck to her face in places. Merrill found it adorable and couldn’t help but move some of the strands away from Marian’s face. She squeaked when a hand clamped around her wrist and her hand was brought to Marian’s mouth and peppered with kisses. 

“Marian!” Merrill couldn’t help but giggle as she was pulled down and into Marian’s arms. “We have to get up and bathe! We stink!”

Her protests were met with more kisses. “I think it’s a lovely smell, and will absolutely scandalize my mother.” 

Shaking her head Merrill wiggled out of Marian’s arms. “I don’t think that will go over very well.” She grabbed one of the robes that they kept near the bed and wrapped it around herself. “I am going to go and run the bath, if you’re not there in ten minutes I will come back and pull all of the covers off the bed and then use my vines to drag you to the bath.” 

“Oooh do you promise? Will you make it kinky too? A little molestation makes everything interesting.” Marian stretched much like a cat, her movements languid but with purpose. Merrill couldn’t help but lick her lips and blush as the blankets pulled down revealing Marian’s perfect breasts. Merrill loved Marian’s breasts, well she loved everything about Marian, but her breasts were her favourite. They were bigger than Merril’s but not so large that Merrill would need two hands to cover one, and the caramel nipples that decorated the center of each breast were so sensitive that Merrill only had to brush them with the tip of a finger to have Marian shivering in delight. 

Deciding that remaining in the room could only lead to more delays, delicious delays but delays none the less, Merrill hurried into the adjoined bathroom to prepare the bath. She used Marian’s favourite oils in it to make it more pleasant. They still had almost an hour before dinner so Marian had time to soak and relax before going. Merill knew that she would need to be nice and relaxed in order to deal with her mother.

Mistress Leandra was a very polite woman but as Marian had explained to Merrill once, she came from a noble family in Kirkwall and had ideas and prejudices that were not unusual for someone with her standing. Merrill didn’t know much about any of that, she found Mistress Leandra to be polite if not a little cold around her and the other elves that were employed by the Hawke family. She socialized well with the wives of the magisters, and always seemed to have some gossip to share at dinner. Marian though seemed to find dealing with her to be a headache at times and so Merrill tried to help her relax before she had dinner with her mother and especially after. Mistress Leandra did not know about Marian and Merrill’s relationship and Marian did her best to keep it that way. 

She was just about to go and tell Marian the bath was ready when the robe was dragged off of her body and two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Merrill squirmed and then had to fight back a moan as Marian took the tip of Merril’s eat into her mouth and nibbled on it gently. “I-I was just going to come and get you.” 

“No need, I’m right here and more than anxious to enjoy our bath.” Marian’s voice had taken on that husky quality that meant that she was aroused. Merrill felt her body reacting to that as much as to what Marian was doing to her ear. “Now let’s get in and enjoy our bath.” 

Needless to say while the bath was quite relaxing it did take them awhile longer to get clean. Once they were cleaned and dressed, Merrill combed Marian’s hair for her, placing the hair clip Marian’s father had given her on her fifteenth birthday in it and then pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. “You look lovely.” 

Generally Marian didn’t enjoy dresses, she preferred outfits that allowed her to move around easily but she did wear them on occasion to appease her mother. Tonight Merril had chosen a deep blue gown that complimented Marian’s azure eyes. She had almost applied just the slightest bit of make up to enhance Marian’s features, not that they were not already perfect. 

“I look like those dolls mother used to buy for Bethany, the ones Carver popped all the heads off of.” Marian groused making a face at her reflection in the mirror. “It will make Mother happy though and right now that’s all that matters. I’d prefer to just eat dinner in the small dinning room with you but I know that’s not possible.” Sighing she stood up and dusted off her skirt. “Well let’s get this over with, the sooner dinner is finished the sooner I can drag you back here and ravish you.”

Merrill giggled and shook her head. “I wonder if that isn’t all you think about it, it’s a wonder that you get any work done at all.”

Winking at her, Marian slipped on her lace slippers, the same blue as the dress, and headed to the door. “That’s easy I just follow the same philosophy; the quicker I get things done the quicker I have you to myself, and if I do things right the first time I won’t have to worry about doing it again later.” 

“Your father would be proud.” Merrill told her, meaning it but also knowing that Marian would see the humour in it.

When Marian laughed Merrill knew that she had. “Yes he would be proud of his perverted, head of the family, rogue daughter. It would have brought tears to his eyes.” Her smile was fond as she thought of her father and Merrill hugged her to offer comfort. “If he were still here he would certainly rein Mother in. . . or encourage her. Maker I don’t know which ones a worse thought.”

“I can tell you, listening to your mother berate you for being late, we should hurry.” With a laugh Marian nodded in agreement with Merril’s word and they headed to the dinning hall, Merrill walking just behind Marian as was customary for slaves. This was the only time Marian ever allowed Merrill to act like she was anything but Marian’s equal, this was to appease Mistress Leandra. 

When they arrived in the dinning hall the rest of the family was already seated. The head of the table sat empty for that was where Marian would sit; Bethany sat on the right, Carver on the left, and Mistress Leandra on the other end of the table. 

Marian walked over to her mother and kissed her on both cheeks, before taking her seat. Merrill’s place was behind her chair so that she could get Marian anything she needed. While the Hawke’s didn’t believe in slavery they did still employ those slaves they had purchased as servants and everyone was trained on how to properly serve at a dinner party. Because Merrill was Marian’s personal servant she served only Marian unless otherwise dictated. Learning to serve at these sorts of dinners had been quite the task for Merrill, who had ended up breaking every piece of dinnerware they had used to practice with. Now though she was as professional as any other servant in doing this, even though she wasn’t called to do it very often. 

Once Marian took her seat dinner was served and the family made polite conversation for the most part. More accurately Mistress Leandra and Bethany did most of the talking with Marian and Carver answering any questions that were directed at them. It wasn’t until dessert happened that things turned sour. 

“Marian, I have called this dinner for a particular reason.” Mistress Leandra began after taking a sip of her tea. “I have been discussing at length with the other noblewomen here in Minrathous and they have all told me the same thing, a point on which agree with them on. It is about time that you began looking for a suitable young man to settle down with."

All sound stopped at the table and every member of the family, and even the staff in the room, turned to stare at Mistress Leandra. Merrill felt her heart plummet into her stomach. She had always suspected this day would come but had hoped that she and Marian would still have many years together. As a servant, a slave to the outside world, Merrill knew that she and Marian could never truly be together but she was selfish and had tried to push such thoughts out of her mind any time they arose. She wouldn’t be able to do so anymore.

“Mother. . .” Bethany was the first to speak, her usually cheerful voice full of shock. Across from her Carver was just staring, his mouth hanging open almost comically as he tried to process what was going on. 

Everyone’s attention turned to Marian as she stood up abruptly, sending her chair to the floor. “Absolutely not. I’m not a prize to be married off to the highest bidder. I have absolutely not intention of marrying any of those scheming magister’s sons. You can put that out of your mind completely.” Merrill couldn’t see her face from where she was standing but the cold anger in Marian’s voice was terrifying. “I already have someone I love and I am going to spend the rest of my life with her and you won’t change that.” 

The look on Mistress Leandra’s face went from shock to anger. “You may be the head of this house legally young lady but I am still your mother and under Imperium Law you are my responsibility until you marry and you will marry. I will have no daughter of mine have fanciful romances with another woman! What you do after you marry will be up to you but we will begin entertaining suitors for you in the next week and by the time the year is up you will be wed!” Her voice rang with a note of finality and once she had finished speaking she picked up her teacup and began to sip at her tea again.

Marian remained standing for a moment more, seeming to be in shock, and then turned and stormed out of the dinning hall and to her rooms. Merrill followed quickly behind her. 

She arrived only moments after Marian and was greeted with the sight and Marian tearing off her dress. Merrill hurried over to her, taking her hands and without saying anything pulling Marian into her arms. Her heart broke as she felt Marian tremble and fight back tears before beginning to quietly sob into Merril’s neck. Ever since she had been brought in to the household to serve her, Merrill had always known Marian as someone who was strong an independent, someone who tended to hide her pain behinds jokes and laughter. The only time Merril had ever seen Marian so cry openly was when her father had died. 

Carefully she manoeuvred them over to the bed and sat down, helping Marian on to the bed and stroking her hair, feeling useless and upset, but knowing that there was no other place for her than at Marian’s side. 

Even if it was only as her servant and nothing more.


	5. Fenris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic updated! *throws confetti*

Life with Anders was more different than Fenris could have ever imagined. He was everything that Danarius was not, and that terrified Fenris more than anything. He could predict Danarius’ moods and motivations; Anders was a complete enigma to him. His every action took Fenris by surprise making it hard for Fenris to anticipate his needs and what was required to avoid punishment. 

Standing in front of the study that Anders and Karl shared; Fenris closed his eyes and recalled the events of the day he had been brought here. 

After the kiss Anders had claimed the day he had defeated Danarius, there had been very little physical contact from Anders. During the ride from Danarius’ mansion to the mansion Anders and his partner Karl shared, Anders had looked Fenris over, asking his permission before healing any wound he had sustained. 

After the trip Anders had presented Fenris to the servants, not slaves as he had explained on the trip, and left him in the servants care. Fenris could do nothing but watch in bewilderment as Anders walked away, leaving him in a strange place with strangers. While Fenris was used to being seen to by others, usually servants and not slaves, they had always been at least familiar to him. The women that now surrounded him were strangers. He had no choice but to go with them and let them tend to him in whatever manner Anders had told them to. It was the wish of his new master after all. 

Fenris had been stripped, bathed dressed and pampered with no words exchanged between the servants and himself. He recognized that they were all former slaves, recognizing the way they moved and acted. Anders may call them servants, but their mentality and physical bearing were still that of slaves. 

Only a slave could recognize another slave in such an intimate way. 

When they were done with him, he had been led to a room and forced to wait. During that time he examined the clothes he had been given and the room he was in. He was dressed in a simple but rich green robe. There was no design on it that Fenris could see. It fell over the black leggings that he had been given, equally as soft as the robe. Fenris noted that the length of the robe would impede him should he need to fight. Perhaps Anders was worried that Fenris would put up a resistance. The man had won him in a fair battle, Fenris was legally his now. Whatever Anders had in mind for Fenris, it was not Fenris’ place to question or fight it.

The room he was in was simple and sparsely furnished. Fenris had not been to this estate when it was the property of Magister Albericus, but he had seen the man at enough of Danarius’ parties to know that he did not have simple tastes. Briefly he wondered if it had been an illusion the magister had put forth, or if Anders and this Karl had done away with much of the lavish. What was left in the room was a bed, desk, armoire, and a small night stand. There were no locks on the windows, either on the outside or from the inside. It would be easy for anyone to break in or our using this room. 

Despite what had occurred earlier, Fenris wondered if the man who defeated Danarius was an idiot. Fereldens were not known for their culture or their intelligence. 

Just then the door opened and the elderly gentleman that Fenris recalled to be Karl entered the room. Closing the door behind him, he stood regarding Fenris for a long moment. For a moment Fenris met his eyes before turning his gaze to the floor, as was proper deference from a slave. 

“No need to gaze at the floor. If you’re going to be a part of this house you’re going to have to stop acting like a slave. Although I’m not sure what Anders plans to do with you.” The man’s robes made a swishing sound as he walked toward Fenris. 

Still staring at the ground, Fenris noted that the bottom of them was adorned with images of flying dragons. The work was quite detailed; the robes had likely cost a large sum. They were likely worth more than most slaves in the Imperium. 

“Eyes up, I wish to have a proper look at just what sort of trouble Anders has brought into this house.” Though Fenris was officially Anders property, he recognized that this man had seniority and command over the estate and Anders. He was not someone who should be disobeyed. 

Carefully Fenris raised his eyes from the floor, keeping them focused on Karl’s chin. The man, like most humans, had the advantage of height over Fenris, even though Fenris himself was fairly tall for an elf. The man’s beard fascinated Fenris, not many in the Imperium would sport so much facial hair, the heat made it unbearable. Not that Fenris had any experience in such matters, but he had heard discussions on the topic often enough.

“When Anders said he was fascinated by you after that first meeting with Danarius, I didn’t think he was serious enough to do anything about it.” Karl murmured, speaking to himself more than to Fenris. “He’s always been hot headed and reckless but a lot of the time it’s all steam. And yet here you are.” 

Karl began to pace in front of Fenris; six steps and turn, six steps and turn. “He’s made us a powerful enemy. It was already the word around the Magisterium that Danarius had been defeated in a duel, not dead of course but humiliated and his greatest treasure taken.” 

He stopped before Fenris once again. “You know Danarius better than any, if what rumours say are true. Will he retaliate?” 

 

Finally there was something in this strange day that Fenris was certain of. He knew that without a doubt Danarius would do everything is his power to regain Fenris. His Master was not a man who would allow his favourite possession to be taken from him, even if it meant going outside the laws of the Imperium. So long as there were no witnesses though, the rest of the Magisterium would simply turn their backs on such actions; especially if the other magisters did not approve of Anders and Karl becoming part of the Magisterium. Tevinter magisters were quick to see how things could or could not benefit them and use that to their advantage. This situation would be no different. 

“Yes.”

Karl sighed in frustration. “Anders and I are powerful mages, but we aren’t soldiers. You’ve probably already noticed that we lack most of the necessities to make this place defensible. As Danarius’ prized body guard, I am sure that you are much more efficient in such things than either of us.” 

Fenris considered this for a moment. He had never been in charge of setting up defences for Danarius’ estate but he had been required to be aware of them all, particularly in and around Danarius’ private chambers. While he had no knowledge of how to keep an estate safe, he had no doubt that he could make a small area defensible. “I have some knowledge of this, but not on a large scale.” He did not refer to Karl with an honorary title, wondering if there was a boundary that he could push. 

He received to reprimand or punishment however. “I will be counting on your aid then. When Anders does not need you at his side I will require you in my study. We have a small contingent of soldiers but I know they are nowhere near enough to hold off a large threat. How long do you think before Danarius will make his first move?”

It took a moment for Fenris to consider that. The duel had only occurred earlier today, Danarius had not been conscious when Anders led Fenris away. The rules of the Imperium require a ten day before a counter challenge could be issued. Danarius was not run to rush in to things though; he did not appreciate taking any sort of loss and he was cunning. “We will have a ten day at minimum. Danarius knows which rules he can cross and break, the rule of counter challenge will not be one of them. He will also require the time to regain his strength and plan his next move.” 

“It’s not much time, but we’ll have to make due with it.” Turning away from Fenris, Karl headed to the door. “I’m sure Anders will be in soon. You should rest and think over what we have discussed. Soon we will have to begin making a plan.” 

Fenris nodded even though Karl could not see the action. This was a man who was worthy of the title Magister; Fenris both admired and feared him. For now though this was his new home, and he would do what he could to defend it. Fenris would do anything to keep from being returned to Danarius and whatever punishments he would have planned.


	6. Merrill

Merrill watched with growing concern as Marian seemed to mope about the next few days. Despite any protests she had raised against her mother's command, there was no changing her mind. The thought of being forced to marry weighed heavily on Marian, she had never had any interest in men, or in having children. To her, this was as good as a death sentence.

It was heartbreaking for Merrill to see her strong, proud Marian in such a state. It was even worse knowing that there was nothing she could do to help Marian. Even if she was Marian's lover, the Imperium considered her kind to be worth less important than the ground they walked on. All she could do was be there for Marian any time she needed a shoulder to cry or someone to listen to her vent.

Marian did none of those things, instead she closed herself off from the world. When it finally came time to meet with the men her mother found suitable, Marian shut everything out, even Merrill.

"Marian. . ."

Merrill wasn't sure how to tell Marian that she was there for her, no matter what may happen. As she stood behind her, fixing Marian's hair into cute little curls, Marian would not even acknowledge her. Merrill didn't know what was going on in Marian's head, but he couldn't bear the silence. Grabbing Marian's shoulders, she turned her around, feeling as though she would burst from everything she was feeling.

"This isn't the end of the world!" Merrill heard herself shout. "For now you only need to meet these men, you don't have to choose right away! You aren't alone either! No matter what you will always have Carver and Bethany, and you'll always have me. So please. . . please don't shut me out."

Sinking to her knees before Marian, Merrill buried her face in Marian's silk covered lap. Her outburst had drained her more than using her magic ever had. She couldn't hold back the tears of sadness that she had tried to hide during the past few days, and worried only briefly that they would ruin Marian's dress.

"Oh Merrill, I've been a right tit haven't I." Marian murmured placing her hand on Merrill's head and beginning to stroke it. "This isn't the end of the world, and even if Mother says this is what must be done, I'm not just going to take it laying down."

Merrill shivered when Marian rubbed the tip of her ear. "You've been so patient with me these last few days, and all I've done is ignore you." Her hand moved down to cup Merrill's chin, tilting it up so that Merrill was looking into her eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Sniffling a little, Merrill managed a smile for her. "Of course I can, you haven't done anything wrong. I was just so worried about you."

Marian smiled in reply, "I know you were, and I was just wrapped up in my own misery, ignoring all of it. Not anymore. Mother can force me to meet suitors, but she can't force me to like them or marry them." Her smile became a rakish grin, "She also can't do anything if they find that I'm not marriage material at all."

Giggling at that, Merrill climbed up so that she was sitting in Marian's lap. "How are we going to sabotage all the meetings?"

"We'll think of something; I'll need to know about each suitor before hand of course. That's where Beth and Carver will come in. Carver here's all the gossip, and Bethany is great at getting people to open up to her. Between the four of us, there's no way that we can't succeed in making sure that no one wants to marry me." Marian laughed, sounding more like her old self. "I'll be a right terror to all the eligible bachelor's in Tevinter."

Pulling Merrill closer, she captured her lips in a deep kiss. "I don't need a man to tell me how to run my life. All I need is right there."

Merrill blushed in delight up to the tips of her ears. "You'll always have me."

"And I'll never forget it again." Marian promised, taking one of Merrill's hands pressing it over her heart. "This will always belong to you."

"And mine to you." Merrill vowed, repeating the gesture.

They kissed again, simply enjoying the comfort of being near each other, and having all the negativity gone. Merrill pulled away first, her hand still in Marian's. "We should get started quickly. You have your first date in a few hours with the fourth son of Magister Eros."

Sighing at that, Marrian nodded, standing and picking Merrill up as she did. "Then let's get to work. Why don't you go and find Bethany, and I'll collect Carver. We'll meet in my office."

Merrill nodded, kissing Marian's hand before moving to leave. She didn’t get very far before Marian had her pulled against her chest. “I’m going to make this work, because there’s no one else I want to be with but you.” Her kiss was deep and passionate; it left Merrill’s head spinning and her lips tingling. With a silly smile on her face, she went off to get Bethany. 

She already knew where Bethany would be at this time. It was approaching midday and the heat affected Bethany badly, so she tended to spend her time by the poolside. The pool had a spell on it to always came it cool, so it the area around it more bearable. Because of that, Bethany often sat next to it reading or studying to get away from the heat.

“Bethany, Marian requires you in her office.” Merrill said as she walked over to Bethany “She needs your and Carver’s aid in something important.” 

Bethany looked up from her book, her interest clearly peaked. “You seem much happier, which means Marian is happier. So whatever she needs help with, I imagine it has to do with mother’s insane quest to marry her off.”

Smiling, Merrill gave Bethany a nod, always amazed at how well Bethany knew her sister. “She’s ready to do something about it.”  
“Oh this will be fun.” Bethany, closed her book and stood gracefully. “Lead the way Merrill, I’m eager to hear what the has planned.”


	7. Fenris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure how coherent this is, I wrote most of this with a heavy head so it may not all make sense. Hopefully it does though.

As Danarius’ slave Fenris had become apt at reading people. It was a useful skill as a bodyguard, being able to determine what people may be thinking and what actions they were going to take allowed him to decide who was a threat and who was not. This skill had allowed Fenris to save Danarius’ life from those who seemed ‘safe’ several times. In the presence of Anders it was proving to be useless. 

Karl had been easy to read, in some ways he remind Fenris of Danarius, though Fenris could tell he held none of Fenris’ former master’s cruelties. He was however a man used to holding authority over others, as well as speaking to others; the way he carried himself, how he spoke, the delicateness of his hands all brought to mind a scholar or a teacher. Though Fenris had limited experience with scholars, beyond language scholars, Danarius wished for him to be a second set of ears in any scenario, he recognized the look. Fenris had however had many teachers of different sorts, weapons masters most notably, and while Karl was no fighter, he still had the same bearing.

Anders on the other hand seemed to be unable to decide who he wanted to be. He could go from stern to joking in moments, his posture and actions changing almost with his moods. It made him unpredictable to Fenris. If he had not witnessed how powerful Anders was, he would have thought the man to be a bit of a buffoon. At the same time, Fenris also remembered the intensity of Anders desire for him, the very thought of which sent a shudder down Fenris’ spine. He could not tell if it was from fear or something else entirely different. 

It was with this same mix of thoughts and feelings that Fenris was finally summoned before Anders, two days after he had been and brought here by him. While he had seen and observed Anders during those three days, the mage had not approached him. Fenris had spent most of those days going over fortification and defensive plans with Karl. 

The room Anders summoned him to looked as though it were intended as an office; there was a desk in the center of it, covered in parchments, a large bookshelf in the corner filled with books, and several comfortable looking chairs placed at random in the room. The floor itself was littered with scraps of paper, broken quills, and a few empty ink pots. Behind the desk Anders seemed to be writing something down with great concentration, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he wrote.

Fenris turned his gaze to the floor and waited for Anders to realize he was there, it would was not appropriate for a slave to interrupt his master. Though Anders may not consider Fenris a slave, Fenris would always know his place. Even with his gaze on the floor he was able to watch Anders from below lowered lids. Another skill he had perfected under Danarius.

Anders did not seem to notice his presence, he seemed to be in his own world, writing with a fervour Fenris had not seen before. It was not until his ink pot ran dry, at least two candle marks after Fenris had been summoned, that he looked up from what he was doing to find a new one to find Fenris standing there.

“Fenris!” Fenris jumped slightly at the sound of his name, having been lulled into a slight doze on his feet as he waited. “How long have you been standing there?”

Keeping his eyes on the floor, partially so he could regain his composure at having been caught off guard, Fenris replied quietly. “Since you summoned for me.”

Anders appeared shocked at that, jumping from his desk and hurrying over to Fenris, leading him to one of the chairs to sit. “You should have said something! Sometimes I get caught up in what I’m doing and I don’t realize what’s going on.” 

Fenris had no idea what to say to Anders so he chose to remain silent, allowing Anders to fuss over him, though it felt odd. 

“How are you doing? Is everyone treating you well? I heard you’ve been helping Karl, that’s good.” Anders was babbling, obviously nervous though Fenris could not fathom why. “Ah, right, so I haven’t been very good to you, I should have come to see you right away.”

Tilting his head slightly, Fenris regarded Anders, taking in the look of remorse on his face. Anders owed Fenris no special attentions, so far as Fenris could see. “I do not expect special attentions.” He replied hesitantly, testing the waters to see what Anders expected of him.

Anders smiled sadly at that, “Probably not, but I’m a healer, and I should have made sure that you were unhurt as soon as I could instead of hiding away in here.” He touched Fenris’ shoulder gently with one hand and title Fenris’ face up with the other. “Don’t be afraid to look at me Fenris, I don’t want to be your master, I want to be your friend.”

Unsure of himself, Fenris stared into Anders honey-brown eyes, entranced by them and the warmth they seemed to give off. For a moment they remained like that, gazing into each others eyes. It was broken when Anders leaned forward and pressed his lips against Fenris’, making him tense in surprise before relaxing into the kiss. 

It was nothing the kisses Danarius took from him; kisses that were meant to show who was in power. This was tender, Anders lips massaging his own lightly, giving more than taking. It was nearly as terrifying to Fenris as Danarius’ had been, simply in a different way. Without realizing it, a sound of distress escaped, causing Andes to pull back quickly.

“Oh Maker! I’m sorry Fenris, I should have thought.” He backed away, holding his hands before him in a gesture Fenris could not interpret. “Your world’s just been turned around and here I am trying to take advantage of you.”

Some traitorous, maybe even knowing, part of Fenris briefly though that he wouldn’t mind too terribly to be taken advantage of by Anders if it would mean more kisses like the one they had just shared. Fenris pushed that thought aside quickly. “I am your slave to do with as you please.” 

“NO!” Anders shouted causing Fenris to curl into himself. Seeing this Anders took a deep breath as though to calm himself before kneeling before Fenris and taking his hands into his own. “You’re not a slave Fenris, not anymore. One of the reasons I’ve been so busy is that I’ve been getting the paperwork ready to have your freedom granted. Getting your ownership papers from Danarius wasn’t easy, once I got the council involved he had no choice. All I need to do is finish up a few more things, sign them, and you will be a free man.”

The thought of freedom was terrifying to Fenris, what would he do as a free man? He had no place to go, no skills other than fighting, he knew nothing of life outside of Minrathous. As if sensing his thoughts Anders continued. “If you want though. . .well you don’t have to leave. I want you by my side, to get to know you and maybe something else if it happens to develop that way for you.” He laughed nervously, rubbing his hands together. “It’s no secret that I’m obsessed with you, I wouldn’t have fought Danarius for you if I wasn’t. But if that makes you uncomfortable I can send you somewhere away from Tevinter with enough money that you won’t need to worry about working. It’s pretty easy to make money here, especially if you’re a healer. Not too many healers in Tevinter after all, on account of everyone and their sister being blood mages.” 

It was a joke, a bad one, but Fenris could not help but find it amusing. As confusing as Anders was, there was something drawing Fenris to him. If the something else that Anders mentioned was related to that kiss, then Fenris would not mind it at all. “I would stay so long as you wish me here.” 

Anders’ face brightened at that. “Great! That’s great!” He was practically bursting with excitement. “We’ll really get you situated, find something you want to do, and it’ll be great! First let me give you that check-up that I should have done ages ago, and we’ll take it from there.” 

Fenris nodded his consent, his still mind going over what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the story is latin for '"Everything Happens for a Reason". This story will be told from the perspectives of Merrill and Fenris. Each chapter will be focused on one of them and then the other in the next chapter.


End file.
